


Student No. 6 and Student No. 25 should french kiss for 5 minutes.

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 Year anniversary- Kings game, Haikyuu Kings game, M/M, haikyuu ousama game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Akaashi Keiji should french kiss for 5 minutes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 42





	Student No. 6 and Student No. 25 should french kiss for 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Ousama entree for the Haikyuu Ousama game server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Manifest.

###  **Student No. 6 and Student No. 25 should french kiss for 5 minutes.** **  
  
**

  
Kuroo and Akaashi who were seated next to each other looked up from their phones, staring at each other for a few seconds. Kuroo was the first one to break away and put his phone back into his pocket. They both knew they didn’t want to do it. Or at least not with each other. Akaashi just placed the device on his desk.   
  
They weren’t just seatmates, even if Akaashi thought that Kuroo was a pain in the ass sometimes. The two of them had been friends for a long time, to the point where they had shared personal information. Akaashi knew that Kuroo would rather want to kiss Sawamura. For a long time already. Sadly it was rather hopeless. Just like himself, his gaze averted to another person in the classroom.   
  
Kuroo had followed his gaze and knew exactly who he was looking at. Because just like him, Akaashi longed for the affections of one of their other classmates. “Akaashi?” Kuroo was also the first to speak. “This is pretty hopeless huh?” Akaashi moved his gaze away from the other student and looked at Kuroo.  
  
“It isn’t as bad as the other orders, just imagine if you have to kiss Atsumu.” The expression on Akaashi’s face didn’t change. The other orders so far had been way worse. Akaashi thought he shouldn’t be the one complaining about it, so he chooses to keep quiet instead.  
  
However, Atsumu must have heard them as he leaned over their shared table, “You guys wished you had to change to kiss these lips. But alas, second-grade students like you would never know what it is like to receive the real deal.”   
  
“You are just jealous you aren’t able to kiss Akaashi.” Kuroo retorted, which earned him a stern glare from Akaashi. He had told Kuroo once in confidence that Atsumu had tried to kiss him once. Okay maybe twice, it was obvious he was more into him than he let on.   
  
Instead of answering Atsumu, Akaashi took both sides of Kuroo’s head and made him look at him. Without any word or any pause, he planted his lips right on top of those of his friend. He didn’t care that Atsumu was looking - no, he hoped that he was and watch how he would never kiss the blonde like that.   
  
Akaashi could hear the voice of disgust from Atsumu as Kuroo’s tongue met his own. He watched how the blonde walked away and turned to focus on the kiss he shared with Kuroo.  
  
He should have used his phone as a timer because he had no idea how long he was kissing him already. All he could do now was wait for all their phones to go off again to confirm they had finished the order.   
  
Akaashi closed his eyes and just decided to enjoy the moment, his hands moved from Kuroo’s cheek and wrapped around his neck. He could feel how Kuroo wrapped his arms around his middle. Both of them leaned forward awkwardly in their sitting position.   
  
Akaashi made a mental note if he ever was going to get a chance to kiss Ushijima like this. He made sure the two of them would be standing.   
  
Time seemed to be moving utterly slow as he waited for that damn confirmation for completing the order. But the more he was waiting for this, the slower the time seemed to be going.  
  
So when the ping of many phones went off simultaneously, he was more than glad to pull away, taking a deep breath as he lacked the oxygen.   
  
→ **Order completed**  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that Kuroo was in the same state as he was - a mess. He watched how he looked away and as he followed his gaze around, he noticed that the whole class was staring at the two of them. Akaashi wished at that moment for the ground beneath him would open up and swallow him in.   
  
“Come on, the show is over,” Kuroo spoke and Akaashi was more glad than anything. “I am sure the king would like to see you guys do your own orders too.” Most of them turned away and looked at the other students, hearing soft whispers.   
  
Akaashi watched how Sawamura approached his friend; he didn’t listen to their conversation. Instead, he picked up his phone, hoping to give them the privacy they needed. He really hoped that one day, things would work out for Kuroo and him.  
  
He slightly frowned at his phone; he knew that he was going to have a harder time convincing Ushijima that he just did that because it was an order. When he looked up from his phone, he tried to think about what to send to him. His gunmetal blue eyes met with those ever piercing olive-colored eyes, looking at him. He stopped moving as he saw an expression he never had seen before, one that just might prove his way of thinking all wrong. 


End file.
